I'm The Sin Between Your Love
by AstKazu
Summary: "Kalau saja aku tidak ada di antara kalian berdua, aku tidak akan pernah menghancurkan hubungan kalian." Selalu saja perkataan itulah yang berputar-putar dipikirannya.
1. Chapter 1

Hey-hoooooo ane kembali lagi wwwwwww. Akhirnya nulis ffic otp/ot3 fav ane kesampean juga. Cuman ya ga tau ini bakalan selesai apa ngga. Yang penting udah nulis aja lah. Enjoy da fic!

* * *

Kejadian itu seharusnya tidak akan terjadi kalau dari keduanya berhati-hati... karena kejadian tersebut akan membuat mereka berdua hina... Jangan dilihat dari posisi siapa korbannya, siapa pelakunya. Haruslah diketahui bahwa keduanya adalah orang-orang yang bersalah...

Karena kemungkinan keberadaan mereka untuk diterima di dunia pastilah sulit...

.

.

.

Setumpukan koran saat ini sedang dipilah-pilah oleh seorang pemuda berbadan besar dan kekar, memiliki tangan besar layaknya seorang pemain basket, dengan kulit agak kecokelatan. Mata _crimson_nya yang tajam dan penuh keyakinan tinggi itu pun akhir-akhir ini seringkali terlihat lelah. Alis anehnya yang bercabang bertaut ke bawah, ia mengernyit dengan kesal, menyiratkan ketidakpuasannya kepada dirinya sendiri karena tidak bisa menemukan sesuatu yang cocok baginya, yang kemungkinan kecil akan tertera di koran tersebut.

Seorang wanita pun duduk di sebelahnya dengan _tanktop_ putih, kulit mulus putih seperti kulitnya orang barat, mata biru _western _nya yang dibantu penglihatannnya dengan kacamata berframe pink itu menatap pemuda di sebelahnya dengan gelisah. Seolah dia sudah berkali-kali mengumpat dirinya di dalam hati, bahwa semua ini adalah kesalahan miliknya. Kalau saja dia tidak selalu bersikap seperti _itu_ dia yakin _kecelakaan_ ini tidak akan pernah terjadi.

"Ku telepon Tatsuya saja, bagaimana?" tanya si wanita setelah membuang napas tipis.

"Tidak," jawab si pemuda dengan kasar dan buru-buru, "jangan bawa-bawa Tatsuya ke dalam masalah ini."

Semakin lah si wanita gelisah. Sudah berkali-kali dia menangis. Karena dirinya, tali persaudaraan tidak resmi milik kedua muridnya ini melonggar...

"Taiga, menyerahlah. Aku yakin Tatsuya bisa membantu. Kamu juga butuh istirahat," si wanita berambut pirang panjang ini memaksa Taiga dengan suara penuh permintaan.

Kemudian Taiga yang tadinya sedang sibuk dengan tumpukan kertas itu berhenti beraktifitas dalam beberapa detik, memunggungi si wanita dengan punggungnya yang bidang, namun berusaha untuk menutup-nutupi bagaimana ekspresinya saat ini, "aku hanya tidak mau kamu bertemu dengannya karena... aku tahu bagaimana perasaanmu saat ini, Alex. Sekarang aku lah yang perlu bertangung jawab. Kamu... harus bisa andalkan aku, Alex," jawabnya dengan penuh pilu.

Alex pun terdiam cukup lama. Ia menundukkan kepalanya perlahan, menatap pada pangkuannya dan kini tangannya secara refleks berlari menuju perutnya, mengelusnya pelan-pelan. Ia termenung sangat lama hingga akhirnya Taiga memutuskan untuk kembali memilah-milah koran-koran tersebut.

_Jika aku diperbolehkan untuk mengulang waktu..._ Ucap Alex dalam hatinya.

.

.

.

"Taigaaaa!" seru seseorang dari ujung yang sangat jauh sampai ke tempat yang lebih dekat dengan orang yang bersangkutan—herannya dia sama sekali tidak kehabisan napasnya. Sungguh.

Kemudian serangan pelukan dari sebelah kiri membentur tubuh Taiga. Ini dia, wanita yang ia tunggu setelah sekian lamanya di bandara, dan kemudian ia langsung mendapatkan ciuman yang mendarat di pipi, "A-Alex! Jangan membuat kaget! Dan jangan cium-cium di sini!" bantahnya sambil berusaha melepas Alex yang melingkarkan kedua tangannya di leher Taiga.

"Jahat... aku kan hanya bermaksud sayang kepadamu seperti ibumu," katanya masih bermanja-manja sambil memanyunkan bibirnya.

"Tapi karena kamu yang tampak terlihat muda jadi kelihatannya kita seperti sedang berpacaran,"tukas Taiga sambil melihat ke arah lain dengan kesal.

"Jadi kamu mengakui aku muda, Taiga!?"

"Eh—"

"Jangan menyangkal! Dasar tsundereeeee. Jangan buat aku menyerangmu tepat di atas bibir—"

"Alex!" sentak Taiga, yang menurutnya ini sudah lebih dari keterlaluan. Rona merah muncul di atas kulit pipinya yang agak kecokelatan, yang kemudian melebar hampir ke seluruh penjuru mukanya.

"Hihi, maaf Taiga. Atau kalau kita sungguh berpacaran, apa kamu mau menerima ciumanku di tempat manapun?" seringai dari bibir Alex tertarik ke atas, dia kembali menjahili Taiga dengan mendekatkan mukanya ke arah si pemuda tersebut, semakin menatapnya dengan intens.

Dan Taiga tidak menjawab apa-apa selain gerak-geriknya yang terlihat mencurigakan; seperti ragu sekaligus malu.

"Taiga..."

"B-bisakah kita cepat ke apartemenku...?" tanyanya setelah menelan ludah.

"Tentu!" Alex terlihat sangat puas ketika melihat reaksi Taiga. Mungkin sudah cukup baginya, jadi ia melepaskan pelukannya kemudian mengangkat sebelah tangannya tinggi-tinggi dengan semangat.

Tak lama kemudian, mereka sudah menaiki taksi, dimana keduanya duduk di jok penumpang dan mendapatkan jendela masing-masing untuk melihat ke luar. Kacamata Alex memantulkan berbagai macam bangunan yang mereka lewati sekaligus dengan orang-orangnya yang berlalu lalang. Matanya berbinar-binar untuk melihat setiap toko-toko yang mereka lewati selama perjalanan. Dan satu toko pun tertangkap oleh matanya, layaknya sebuah kamera yang menangkap gambar yang kemudian disimpan di dalam _memory card_nya. Begitupun dengan Alex yang sudah menangkap toko itu dengan matanya, lalu tersimpan dengan baik di otaknya. Senyumnya semakin merekah lalu ia menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Taiga.

Awalnya dia ragu untuk menyebut nama pemuda itu ketika ia menangkap pemuda itu sedang melihat ke arah luar sambil menumpukan pipinya di atas punggung telapak tangan dan lengan atasnya di pinggiran jendela. Tatapannya terlihat suram dan sepertinya pikirannya sedang tidak ada di tempatnya. Matanya memang menuju keluar namun isinya kosong. Alex yang sedikit kecewa dengan pemandangan tersebut akhirnya mengurungkan niat untuk memanggilnya dan kembali menyandarkan punggungnya ke bagian sandaran.

Hanya saja pemuda itu menoleh, sepertinya melihat pantulan dari jendela kemudian menunjukan suaranya seperti deheman bertanya pada Alex. Entah kenapa sikapnya menjadi dingin saat ini...

"Ah, itu. Aku hanya saja baru menemukan toko unik yang sepertinya memiliki barang-barang bagus untuk membeli oleh-oleh. Nah... aku ingin membelikan sesuatu untuk Tatsuya," Alex tercengir canggung. Udaranya saja mulai canggung.

Dalam beberapa detik Taiga hanya menatapnya dengan tatapan seperti harimau yang memiliki amarah untuk menghabisi mangsanya secara sadis, tatapan itu begitu mengancam hingga Alex sendiri bergidik sekaligus bingung. Tetapi Taiga kemudian menghela napas sambil memejamkan matanya, "di daerah ini kan? Nanti setelah kamu membereskan barang-barangmu, kita akan kembali ke sini."

Tiba-tiba suara Alex bergetar diikuti dengan matanya yang berkaca-kaca, "terimakasih Taiga! Kamu memang yang paling baik!" lalu Alex kembali melingkarkan lengannya ke leher Taiga dan menyundul-nyundul pipi _chubby_ milik Taiga dengan manja.

"I-iya, dasar! Dan kenapa kamu terlihat seperti akan menangis!?"

"H-habisnya kamu tadi terlihat sangat menyeramkan seperti akan membunuhku!"

"Cih... hanya tatapan..." ucapnya tanpa sadar.

"Berarti benar dong kamu mau membunuh—"

"Tidak."

"Uh..." Alex secepat mungkin melepaskan pelukannya dan kembali duduk dengan posisi semula; meletakkan kaki kanannya di atas kaki kiri, melipat tangan di depan dada, lalu memajukan bibirnya tetapi sebenarnya dia sangatlah senang saat ini.

Walaupun sikap Taiga masih misterius baginya. Mendadak air mukanya menjadi agak suram sekaligus serius, seolah mata intensnya sedang masuk ke dunia lain dan mencari tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dengan murid basketnya yang satu ini.

.

.

.

_Dari kecil aku sudah menganggap kalau Alex itu seperti ibu atau kakakku... yang jelas dia bukanlah sahabat biasa, bukan guru biasa, dan bukan wanita yang biasa. Aku dan Tatsuya sudah dirawatnya dari kecil ketika kami sedang bermain keluar. Bahkan aku dan Tatsuya sesungguhnya sangat sayang padanya walaupun kami seringkali membuatnya kesal. Dia baik. Wanita yang sangat baik, bahkan aku lebih sering bermain dengan mereka berdua ketimbang dengan keluargaku sendiri. Pelukan hangatnya, ciuman yang terus mendarat di atas muka bahkan bibir, merupakan suatu hal yang tidak bisa kulupakan begitu saja ketika kecil. Dulu aku pernah seringkali melihat Tatsuya yang mukanya kian memerah ketika mendapatkan ciuman dari Alex. Namun reaksinya sungguh berbeda. Seperti ada maksud lain di baliknya, dan dia terus menyembunyikannya dariku—memang sih aku juga masih belum mengerti. Hingga ketika umurku sudah menginjak masa-masa dimana suka dan duka bisa kurasakan dengan baik... kini aku mengerti kenapa Tatsuya bersikap agak berbeda sewaktu dulu..._

"Taiga, apartemenmu yang mana?" Alex tiba-tiba menginterupsi lamunan Taiga.

"Eh? Loh... sebentar. Pak ini sudah kelewatan!" dengan gusar Taiga memberhentikan supirnya, alhasil rem mendadak membuat Taiga mencium bagian sandaran kepala di jok supir, "ugh!"

"Y-ya ampun Taiga. Makanya jangan melamun terus!"

"I-iya maaf," kemudian dia mengeluarkan dompet dengan buru-buru, tetapi langsung dihentikan oleh Alex dengan tangannya yang mendorong kedua tangan Taiga dengan paksa. Namun tanpa paksaan pun seolah sengatan dari Alex sudah membuat kedua tangannya berpindah tempat.

"Biar aku yang bayar," Alex berkata.

Setelah urusan ini dan itu akhirnya mereka keluar dari taksi, kembali berjalan ke arah berlawanan menuju apartemen Taiga yang terlewat. Taiga membawakan banyak sekali barang Alex sehingga wanita itu hanya membawa sebuah koper miliknya, namun ia melakukannya pun atas kemauannya. Dia sesungguhnya senang kok untuk membantu Alex, apalagi ketika melihat kehadirannya saat ini sangat dekat dengannya. Apalagi kalau mendengar dia akan berdiam diri di apartemennya selama mungkin kurang lebih enam bulan.

Membuatnya semakin grogi dan terus mengingat keadaannya saat ini.

"Ah, akhirnya!" Alex menghempaskan dirinya di sofa apartemennya Taiga setelah meletakkan barang-barangnya di dekat rak kecil di sisi ruangan seberangnya. Lalu Taiga masih sibuk untuk membereskannya satu per satu agar terlihat lebih rapi.

"Taiga, apartemenmu terlalu kosong," protes Alex sambil menyandarkan kepalanya di atas bagian sandaran sofa, melihat ke langit-langit, "ku isi dengan barang-barangku boleh tidak?"

"Asal tidak berantakan," ucapnya sambil berdiri di arah serong kanannya Alex, "aku malas membereskannya."

"Tenang saja, aku yang akan membereskannya, dan aku akan kerja juga di sini," lalu ia memberi sebelah kedipan, "kamu tetaplah berkonsentrasi dengan sekolahmu, aku juga akan membantu ayahmu untuk membiayaimu."

"Eh?"

"Aku sudah menumpang di sini masa aku tidak membantu, Taiga?" katanya sambil menatap Taiga dengan sedikit tatapan mengancam.

"Hmm... baiklah."

Seulas senyum hangat dilemparkan oleh si wanita berambut pirang itu, yang membuat si pemuda sedikit merasakan getaran aneh lagi yang sering ia alami selama ini, melihat sosoknya saja sudah membuatnya kadang salah tingkah apalagi kalau sudah melihat senyumnya? Bahkan dirinya yang besar itu bisa ditaklukan dengan mudah hanya oleh seorang wanita yang memiliki jarak umur jauh darinya.

"Aku... mandi dulu ya," ucap Taiga dengan pelan sambil melangkah pergi ke kamar mandinya.

"Tentu," jawab Alex kembali menyandarkan kepalanya di atas sandaran punggung.

Taiga berjalan dengan agak tertatih-tatih. Ia memijat dahinya sambil mendesah pelan, berusaha untuk menenangkan dirinya, apalagi jantungnya yang mulai berdetak tidak stabil. Pikirnya, bagaimana nasibnya nanti kalau setiap harinya harus melihat Alex yang biasa tidur di sebelahnya, telanjang seenaknya, memeluk, mencium, dan segalanya seenaknya. Sedangkan dia... harus menjaga perasaan seseorang meskipun seseorang itu belum pernah membicarakan yang sebenarnya pada Taiga.

Tanpa disadari setelah ia menutup pintu kamar, ia malah memutuskan untuk duduk di pinggir kasurnya sambil membuka ponselnya di dalam kegelapan pagi yang belum sepenuhnya mendapatkan cahaya dari matahari. Ia mulai mengetik...

"_Tatsuya, bisa kau balas pesan ini?_"


	2. Chapter 2

Sore harinya di dekat akhir musim gugur, Taiga dan Alex berjalan di pinggiran jalan menuju toko yang barusan Alex ingin kunjungi untuk membeli oleh-oleh untuk Tatsuya. Dengan hati girang Alex berjalan mendahului Taiga dengan langkah lebar dan mendehem sebuah lagu. Uap terus mengepul keluar dari setiap napasnya sehingga ia menarik kacamatanya ke atas, seperti memakai bando dan membuat poninya tersibak ke atas. Sedangkan Taiga hanya menyakukan kedua tangannya di dalam jaketnya, menunduk sedikit sehingga membuat mulutnya tertutupi oleh syal. Hari itu memang benar-benar dingin seperti sudah memasuki awal musim dingin saja.

Sekali lagi Alex menangkap sebuah toko lain dari matanya, kali ini ia tertarik dengan toko roti yang semerbak baunya membuat orang-orang terkadang menoleh ke arah toko tersebut, ada yang tertarik untuk masuk seperti Alex lah salah satunya, lalu Taiga mengekorinya dari belakang dan menyadari kalau perutnya juga sudah keroncongan bukan main—jangan lupa dia kan memang sang perut karet.

"Ahh... kalau saja Tatsuya juga di sini, kita bisa makan roti bertiga sambil menikmati hari ini yang sangat dingin," keluh Alex sambil melihat-lihat ke dalam penghangat roti yang tembus pandang itu.

Taiga mengangguk pelan, "iya, menyenangkan," katanya dengan agak dingin, dalam beberapa detik karena ia menyadari balasannya yang terlalu singkat, ia buru-buru menambah, "dan aku akan mengajaknya untuk bermain basket setelahnya," jawabnya asal.

Alex menoleh ke belakang, "memangnya kalian kuat main di udara dingin seperti ini...? Jangan mengada-ada Taiga," gelak tawa tipis muncul dari Alex yang membuat Taiga sedikit tersipu dengan kalimat asalnya.

"A-ah iya, kalau mendengar namanya aku langsung semangat ingin bermain basket."

"Hmm..." Alex berdehem seperti membunyikan sebuah nada tertentu, "jadi kamu mau pilih yang mana rotinya?"

Dalam sekejap mereka keluar, sedangkan Taiga sudah membawa kertas belanjaan seperti membawa belanjaan roti untuk lima sampai enam orang di rumahnya. Tapi tidak, dia makan roti itu sendirian. Kemudian mereka lanjut berjalan sambil memakan roti.

Ponselnya pun bergetar. Jantungnya ikut berdebum keras.

Sambil berjalan di belakang Alex, ia membuka isi pesan ponselnya tersebut yang ternyata bukanlah dari Tatsuya. Melainkan dari seorang teman terdekatnya di kelas.

"_Kagami-kun, jangan lupa besok tugas sejarah Jepang._"

Taiga mengutuk seseorang itu, dengan menyebut namanya; Kuroko, berkali-kali. Terimakasih untuk Kuroko Tetsuya karena sudah mengingatkan si bodoh ini soal tugas yang harus dikumpulkan besok. Lalu untuk kedua kalinya ponselnya kembali bergetar, kini pesan yang sudah lama ia tunggu akhirnya datang.

"_Tentu. Ada apa Taiga? Oh, ya, apakah Alex sudah sampai di apartemenmu? Bagaimana keadaannya?_"

Derita kembali mencabik-cabik jantung Taiga secara perlahan, baru ia sadari kini langkahnya yang tadinya seimbang dengan kecepatan langkah Alex sekarang kian melambat.

"_Iya, dia sudah sampai di sini. Kami sekarang sedang berjalan-jalan di kota. Alex bilang dia ingin mengunjungimu di hari Sabtu bersamaku. Bisakah kita menginap nanti?_"

Satu gigitan roti, kemudian baru saja ia menyakukan kembali ponselnya, balasan dari Tatsuya pun sudah sampai. Membuatnya gusar, memakan rotinya dalam empat kali kunyah tanpa ditelan dahulu, ditumpuk dalam mulutnya.

Lalu ia membaca teks itu sambil mengunyah layaknya hamster yang menumpuk makanan di mulutnya, "_baguslah... hmm, oke. Aku menunggu kalian ya? Juga hati-hati di jalan. Nah, Taiga, jadi tadi apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?_"

Tepat ketika membaca kalimat terakhir, Taiga menelan seluruh roti yang ada di mulutnya yang baru setengah terlumat di mulutnya. Matanya membelalak kaget, kemudian dikageti lagi oleh Alex yang tiba-tiba menoleh sambil merekahkan senyumnya, memanggil namanya dengan semangat menggebu-gebu dari dalam.

"Taiga ayo, ini toko yang tadi kumaksud."

Maka ia batal untuk membalas email Tatsuya.

Pemandangan ruangan penuh boneka pun menghiasi tatapan. Ya, memang terlihat sangat manis sampai-sampai hanya golongan para perempuan atau wanita lah yang menyukainya. Tetapi untungnya Taiga memasuki toko ini bersama Alex. Jadi kesannya menjadi seperti... bukan... Taiga bukan siapa-siapanya Alex.

Di bagian pajangan toko sebelah kanan, terdapat boneka beruang super besar dengan bulu halus berwarna pink ke putih, pita merah yang melingkari lehernya, dan bola mata hitamnya yang berkilat, senyum imut beruang pun menghiasi wajahnya yang imut. Alex terlalu girang untuk melihat ke sana kemari. Ada berbagai macam boneka hewan, manusia pun ada, yang kelihatannya seperti dibuat khusus untuk menggambarkan seseorang. Dia meraih satu boneka yang besarnya sebesar telapak tangan Taiga, kemudian terus memuji-muji boneka itu.

"Andaikan aku bisa membuat boneka seperti Taiga dan Tatsuya...!" gumamnya dengan penuh harap.

"Tentu saja anda bisa, nona," tiba-tiba seseorang yang nampaknya adalah penjaga toko tersebut berkata di samping Alex, menunjukkan senyum ramahnya pada pelanggan, "toko ini memang dirancang untuk membuat sebuah boneka yang ada harapkan."

Taiga mengangkat sebelah alis, "jadi kita bisa pesan bagaimana bentuk si boneka tersebut?"

"Tentu."

Mata Alex menatap Taiga berkelip-kelip, "s-sungguh!? Aku mau pesan kalau begitu!"

"Silakan ikuti saya nona, menuju ke kasir."

Taiga hanya mengangkat bahu, lagi-lagi berjalan di belakang Alex, mengikuti kemanapun ia pergi.

Setelah beberapa urusan seperti memberikan foto pada si penjaga toko, bertanya ini dan itu, mendiskusikan harga, akhirnya urusan pun selesai, sehingga sekarang hanya ada Alex dan Taiga, duduk di konter tempat transaksi pesanan terjadi.

"Kamu akan mebuat boneka dirimu sendiri untuk Tatsuya jadinya?" tanya Taiga sambil menumpukan lengannya di atas konter.

"Kamu juga mau kubuatkan?" tanya Alex dengan usil, "tadinya sih aku mau membelikannya boneka lain, siapa tahu dengan begitu dia akan ingat aku."

"Tidak," jawab Taiga singkat, "yang benar saja, masa kamu membelikan boneka untuk seorang cowok?" senyum meremehkan muncul di bibir Taiga, menantang Alex.

"Berisik, Taiga. Daripada tidak memberikannya sama sekali," kemudian si pirang menjulurkan lidahnya dengan main-main.

Taiga mendesah pelan, "baiklah..."

Alex pun ikut mendesah, "kamu tahu... sebenarnya..."

"Hm?"

"Aku rindu sekali dengan Tatsuya. Kalau saja kalian tinggal di kota yang sama..." sekali lagi ia membuang napas kecewa, "tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Arus uang sepertinya lebih deras kalau di Tokyo," jelasnya agak masam. Seolah kalau saja ibukota Jepang adalah Akita, dia akan memilih untuk menumpang di rumah Tatsuya.

Mendengar namanya membuat Taiga menjadi teringat soal email barusan. Buru-buru ia mengeluarkan ponselnya lalu membalas dengan asal-asalan, karena pikirannya saat ini sedang kelam oleh perkataan Alex yang langsung menusuk jantungnya.

"_Kamu memang benar suka dengan Alex kan? Dari lama?_"

Lalu dalam hati, Taiga mengumpat dengan kesal karena terlalu buru-buru untuk menanyakan hal tersebut. Tangannya bergemetar diikuti keringat yang anehnya muncul di suhu dingin seperti ini. Ia menelan ludah, kemudian mengambil roti dengan buru-buru, menghilangkan rasa kegrogiannya.

"J-jadi begitu ya Alex," kata Taiga sambil mengunyah, "sebentar lagi Sabtu kok. Kita akan ke sana," dengan paksaan super, Taiga tercengir lebar setelah menelan makanan yang ada di mulutnya.

Alex pun membalasnya dengan senyuman lembut. Hanya itu.

Ponsel Taiga pun kembali bergetar, dengan keraguan mendalam, dan gerakan sungguh lambat, dia mengambil ponselnya, menelan rotinya dengan tenggorokan yang kering—atau itu hanya sugestinya karena terlalu grogi.

Isinya adalah: "_Kenapa tiba-tiba kamu bertanya seperti itu...? Apa Alex mengatakan sesuatu...?_"

"Taiga kau kenapa? Seperti sedang grogi saja. Sedang mengontak siapa sih?" Alex pun menyeringai di waktu yang tidak tepat.

"Hmm, bukan siapa-siapa," jawabnya singkat, dengan jari yang cepat ia mengetik isi pesan berikutnya.

"_Karena aku mau tahu._"

Terkirim. Serius, terlalu menegangkan.

"Jadi Alex," panggil Taiga tiba-tiba, "kamu suka Tatsuya?"

Cukup. Berhenti menjadi salah tingkah. Hati miliknya sudah hancur kalau keduanya akan menjawab dengan jawaban yang sama.

Perlahan muka Alex memerah, ia melihat ke arah lain sambil tertawa kecil, "sepertinya iya... sudah dari dulu. A-aku tidak tahu alasannya kenapa. Apakah soal percintaan butuh alasan untuk menyukai seseorang?" di akhir kalimat, ia pun tercengir.

Taiga tertegun. Ia terdiam cukup lama. Sangat lama. Sampai disadarkan oleh ponselnya yang bergetar lagi, lalu dengan cukup kepasrahan dan segenap kekuatan yang sudah ia kumpulkan... maka ia membaca isinya.

"_Iya..._ _sudah dari dulu. Taiga, aku sendiri heran. Aku sangat ragu apakah Alex bisa menerima keadaanku yang seperti ini. Padahal sudah sekian lamanya aku hanya menganggapnya sebagai kakak kita. Lagipula umurku dengannya terlalu jauh... Ah, maaf Taiga. Aku malah menjadi bercerita tentang keluhanku._"

Mereka sudah seharusnya bersatu bukan?

.

.

.

Jam sepuluh malam, barulah mereka sampai di apartemen Taiga. Karena kelelahan, akhirnya Taiga memutuskan untuk segera membantingkan dirinya ke atas sofa dan berencana untuk tidur saja di situ. Tetapi Alex langsung melarangnya, memaksanya untuk tidur di dalam dan biarkan dia yang tidur di luar. Namun akhirnya karena perdebatan tidak mau berlangsung lama, keputusan berakhir pada keduanya yang tidur di kasur yang sama... Tentu saja membuat seseorang grogi.

"Alex... bisakah kamu tidak melepas bajumu?"

Alex menjawab sambil masih melepas bajunya ketika ia sudah berselimutan di bagian sebelah tembok, "memangnya kenapa? Kamu grogi ya? Masih grogi setelah sekian lamanya Taiga?" dia melemparkan seringai jahil (lagi) pada si rambut hitam-merah.

Tetapi pemuda itu hanya terdiam, ia menggeleng pelan, "bukan... bukan itu."

"Nah, kalau begitu tidur sajalah ya?" setelah melepas celananya juga, Alex menyelimuti seluruh tubuhnya sampai ke dagu, memunggungi Taiga yang masih duduk di kasur, sama sekali tidak berencana untuk membuatnya sendiri terlelap.

Mungkin karena lelah Alex mudah sekali ketiduran, jadi ia sudah tidak mengomel apa-apa lagi.

Jantung Taiga semakin berisik, ia masih di posisinya, mencengram selimut yang berada di atas pangkuannya dengan penuh rasa menahan diri karena sesuatu telah membuatnya merasa tegang... aneh... dan...

_Sial_, pikirnya.

Ia menelan ludahnya, lagi-lagi merasakan tenggorokannya seperti kering. Kemudian ia memaksakan dirinya untuk berbaring, memejamkan mata lekat-lekat, berusaha untuk terlelap.

Tetapi seolah sengatan menggoda menjalar ke sisi tubuhnya dari arah Alex. Benar-benar... Ia terus memikirkan sosok si wanita pirang itu. Bagaimana indahnya ketika ia bermain basket, tersenyum dengan ceria, walaupun sikapnya memang manja tetapi dia adalah sosok wanita yang sangat kuat yang bahkan bisa mengalahkan _gangster_, mata birunya yang intens; penuh ambisi sekaligus dewasa, lekukan tubuhnya yang indah..., bagian yang pasti selalu disuaki cowok secuek atau sepolos apapun..., kemudian ia tak sengaja membayangkan adegan dimana ia sedang... Semuanya terbayang jelas ketika Taiga memejamkan matanya.

Tiba-tiba matanya terbuka kembali. Ia merasakan suhunya saat ini menaik. Dan yang paling parah adalah ketika bayangan terakhir, kini ia merasa dirinya menegang.

Terangsang.

"Sial...!" ia meringis pelan, yang kemudian akhirnya ia berusaha secepat mungkin ke kamar mandi dan melakukan yang sebenarnya _biasa_ dilakukan oleh para cowok ketika mereka sedang terangsang...

Akhirnya dalam beberapa waktu lamanya, Taiga keluar dari kamar mandi, berusaha memejamkan matanya dan terlelap. Yah, untungnya saja berhasil.


End file.
